Wir sind das Ende der Welt
| Originaltitel = We Are the End of the World | USA = 13. Oktober 2019 | DE = 14. Oktober 2019 | Regie = Gregory Nicotero | Drehbuch = Nicole Mirante-Matthews | Quote = 3,47 Mio. | Vorherige = "Überschrittene Grenzen" | Nächste = "Geister" }} "Wir sind das Ende der Welt" (Im Original: "We Are the End of the World") ist die zweite Episode der zehnten Staffel von AMC's The Walking Dead und die 133. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Nicole Mirante-Matthews geschrieben, Regie führte Gregory Nicotero. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 13. Oktober 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 14. Oktober 2019 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. Inhalt Einigen Mitgliedern der Flüsterer fällt es zusehends schwerer, unauffällig unter den Toten zu leben. Das führt zu Unstimmigkeiten zwischen Alpha und Beta... Handlung Vor sieben Jahren suchten Alpha und die junge Lydia Schutz in einem ehemaligen Krankenhaus, nachdem es Alpha gelungen ist, einige Beißer auszuschalten. Im Innern treffen die Beiden auf einen Mann, der eine Skimaske trägt. Beta rasiert der Anführerin Alpha im Lager der Whisperer den Kopf und unterhält sich dabei mit ihr. Sie möchte wissen, ob er an ihren Entscheidungen zweifelt und er verneint dies unverzüglich. Er schlägt vor, das Rudel zusammenzurufen. Alpha nimmt Kontakt mit dem Mann auf, der sich bislang noch nicht ohne Maske gezeigt hat. Sie stellt klar, dass sie um ihre Tochter bis zuletzt kämpfen will. Die Unterredung verläuft einseitig, einzig das Zugeständnisses des Mannes, dass sich Alpha und ihre Tochter für eine Nacht im Gebäude aufhalten dürfen, kann sie ihm entlocken. Zusammen mit der Gruppe zieht Beta umher, um weitere Untote einzusammeln, um die schon bestehende Herde noch zu vergrößern. Zu der Gruppe gehören auch zwei Schwestern, die sich unterhalten. Eine von ihnen droht mit ihrem Verhalten die Whisperer zu enttarnen. Alpha badet Lydia, spendet ihr Trost und durchstöbert anschließend das Gebäude. Auf dem Gang stößt sie abermals auf den Mann, der vor sich hin summt. Alpha stimmt mit ein, doch der Mann ist damit überhaupt nicht einverstanden und verbietet ihr das. Dessen ungeachtet, lässt sie sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern. Der Mann fragt nach ihrem Namen, doch sie erwidert, keinen zu haben, weil die Toten auch keinen besitzen. Alpha erfährt zudem, dass der Mann in einem Camp gelebt hat, das aber vor einigen Monaten überrannt worden ist. Während Beta noch immer dabei ist, Untote anzulocken, knickt eine der Schwestern ein, weil sie den Gedanken nicht erträgt, ihr Baby damals im Maisfeld vor Hilltop zurückgelassen zu haben, das seinerzeit von Connie gerettet wurde. Weinend zieht sie das Aufsehen eines Untoten auf sich, der sie angreift, aber von Beta getötet wird. Ungehalten stellt Beta sie zur Rede und will sich ihrer entledigen, doch Alpha greift ein und bewahrt die junge Frau damit vor dem Tod. Beta zeigt deutlich seinen Unmut und beharrt auf eine Bestrafung und erwähnt auch Lydia. Im weiteren Verlauf des Gesprächs befiehlt Alpha ihm, dass er ihr Lydia zurückbringen soll. Um die Nacht unbeschadet zu überstehen, bringt Alpha ihre Tochter in einer Gummizelle unter und hält ihr einen Stoffhasen hin. Lydia ist damit ganz und gar nicht einverstanden und lehnt das Kuscheltier ab. Stattdessen offenbart sie ihrer Mutter kein Baby mehr zu sein und von nun an so wie sie sein zu wollen. Dieses Geständnis schmeichelt Alpha, die ihrer Tochter immer wieder aufs Neue einbläut, sie notfalls auch zurückzulassen, falls dies erforderlich sein sollte und verbietet ihr auch, sie weiterhin "Mama" zu nennen. Alpha hat die junge Frau zu sich zitiert. Durch ihr Verhalten ängstigt sie diese so sehr, damit es zukünftig zu keinen weiteren Zwischenfällen kommt und keiner mehr aus der Reihe tanzt. Zurück bei den anderen, äußert eine der Whisperer gegenüber der jungen Frau flüsternd ihre Meinung, dass der Ort Hilltop damals sicher aussah und es den Eindruck machte, dass es dort genügen Essen gibt. Beta stellt Alphas Entscheidung in Frage, die Frau am Leben zu lassen, denn er hat Sorge, dass das Rudel abtrünnig werden könnte. Ohne Begleitung streift Alpha weiter in der Klinik umher und tötet, nachdem sie auf Beißer getroffen ist, einige davon. Der maskierte Mann taucht ebenfalls auf und gemeinsam kämpfen sie gegen die Untoten. Im Anschluss daran weiden sie die Überreste aus und kommen so wieder ins Gespräch, in dem sich herausstellt, dass keiner von ihnen anderen vertraut. In dessen Verlauf nennt Alpha ihr Gegenüber Mr Big, auch wenn es dem Mann nicht so recht gefällt, da er ihr gegenüber namenlos bleiben will. Deshalb kürzt sie den zuvor gewählten Namen einfach mit "B" ab und erklärt ihm auf Nachfrage, sich "A" zu nennen. Das Eis scheint gebrochen, denn Alpha weiht B nun ein, dass sie die Innereien dazu nutzt, um sich zu tarnen und sich unter die Untoten zu mischen. Wichtig sei zudem, sich den anderen Untoten anzupassen, um nicht aufzufallen. Bestärkt durch das Verhalten von B, schickt sich Alpha an, nach dessen Skimaske zu greifen. Aufgebracht von dieser Aktion wehrt B Alphas Hände ab und fordert sie auf, das Gebäude am nächsten Morgen zu verlassen. Die beiden Schwestern unterhalten sich über die am Abend zuvor von Alpha ausgesprochene Zurechtweisung. Die betreffende Schwester wirkt dabei wie ausgewechselt und gibt an, sich mit dem Schicksal ihres kleinen Sohnes abgefunden zu haben. Sie reden über Alpha und was diese wohl nach dem Tod von Lydia durchgemacht haben musste. Müde von den Anstrengungen des Tages schlafen sie ein. Am nächsten Morgen ziehen Alpha und Beta mit der Gruppe weiter, werden dabei Zeuge vom Eintritt des russischen Satelliten in die Erdatmosphäre. Durch den Knall wird die Herde unruhig und droht auseinander zu brechen. Der Tumult lässt die junge Frau ausflippen. Als sie glaubt, ihr Baby weinen zu hören, stürzt sie sich auf Alpha. Die Schwester der Frau und Beta versuchen, Alpha zur Hilfe zu kommen und müssen deswegen auch einige Beißer töten. Durch diese Aktion werden die Untoten innerhalb der Herde auf die jüngere Frau aufmerksam und fallen über sie her. Später redet Alpha mit der Schwester, fragt, ob ihr der Verlust der Schwester Leid tut und dankt ihr dann für den Einsatz während des Angriffs auf ihre Person. Alpha glaubt, dass die Frau Potential besitzt. Beta kommt hinzu und schickt die Frau weg. Er ist immer noch sauer weil während der Ausschreitung einige ihrer eigenen Leute gestorben sind und sie darüberhinaus auch noch ein paar Beißer verloren haben. Doch Alpha bleibt gelassen und hält weiterhin an der Schwester fest, was Beta nicht gefällt. Lydia schleicht allein durch die Flure und findet die Behältnisse, in denen Alpha zuvor die Innereien der Untoten gefüllt hat. So wie sie es von ihrer Mutter gelernt hat, besudelt sich Lydia damit. Alpha salbt die Schwester in einer feierlichen Zeremonie zu "Gamma". Am nächsten Morgen wendet sich Gamma an Beta und fragt diesen, ob er wütend auf sie sei, weil er in der vergangenen Nacht stundenlang verschwunden war. Er hingegen erwidert, nichts für Gamma zu empfinden und geht Alpha nach, die in Richtung eines verlassenen Lagers unterwegs ist. Hinter ihm ist Rauch am Himmel zu sehen. Während sie weiter das Gebäude erkundet, wiederholt Lydia, mit Blut getarnt, wie ein Mantra den Satz "Wir sind jetzt alle Monster". Alpha folgt ihr, als die Kleine in einen Raum vordringt, in dem sich mindestens 1 Beißer aufhält. Auf ihrem Weg kommt sie an einem Schaukasten vorbei, in dem ein Bild hängt, auf dem zwei Personen abgebildet sind, eine von ihnen trägt ein auffälliges T-Shirt mit einem großen gelben Smiley-Aufdruck. Die Gesichter der beiden sind allerdings zerkratzt und somit unkenntlich gemacht worden. Im Wald stöbert Beta seine Kampfgefährtin bei einer Lichtung auf, auf der mit Zweigen eine Art Schrein gebaut wurde. B findet Alpha beim Schaukasten und droht ihr, denn sie sollte sich dort nicht aufhalten. Beta entdeckt den alten Stoffhasen von Lydia und es schwant ihm, dass Lydia - anders als von Alpha behauptet - nicht tot ist. Er wirft ihr an den Kopf, dass Lydia niemals zurückkommen wird. Es kommt zu einer hitzigen Diskussion zwischen den beiden und Alpha beschwört ihr Gegenüber, der Herde nicht mitzuteilen, dass Lydia noch lebt. Einerseits liebt sie ihre Tochter noch immer, andererseits gibt sie an, dass diese schon vor langer Zeit für sie gestorben sei. Es folgt ein emotionaler Zusammenbruch von Alpha, die, übermannt von ihren Gefühlen, mit einem Ast auf Teile des Lagers einschlägt. In der Klinik kann sich B auch nicht mehr länger beherrschen und zerstört den gläsernen Schaukasten. Die Stimmung ist aufgeheizt, auch weil Lydia auf eigene Faust losgezogen ist. Alpha versucht, B, der zusammengekauert über einer toten Person ausharrt, dazu zu überreden, mit ihr mitzukommen. B geht zunächst nicht darauf ein, doch Alpha gelingt es, zu ihm durchzudringen und kann sogar einen Blick unter dessen Skimaske werfen. B möchte seinen toten Jungen, der noch immer das T-Shirt mit dem gelben Smiley-Aufdruck trägt, nicht in der Klinik zurücklassen und beginnt, nachdem Alpha ihn dazu ermutigt hat, dessen Gesichtshaut abzulösen. Im Lager berichtet Beta der Anführerin davon, dass er gesehen hat, wie an der Gebietsgrenze Rauch aufsteigt. Alpha will dem "Feind" vor dem ganzen Rudel eine Lektion erteilen und schlägt vor, zurückzugehen. Gemeinsam stimmen sie eine Art Gebet an, das "das Ende der Welt" heraufbeschwört. Zusammen mit Beta führt sie die Gruppe an, doch an einer Stelle des Waldes verlässt sie die Herde und tritt hinaus auf einen Felsvorsprung. Dort sieht sie Carol oberhalb von ihr stehen. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon** * Danai Gurira als Michonne* * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier*** * Christian Serratos als Rosita Espinosa* * Josh McDermitt als Eugene Porter* * Seth Gilliam als Gabriel Stokes* * Ross Marquand als Aaron* * Khary Payton als Ezekiel* * Ryan Hurst als Beta * Samantha Morton als Alpha * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Negan* * Callan McAuliffe als Alden* * Avi Nash als Siddiq* * Eleanor Matsuura als Yumiko* * Cooper Andrews als Jerry* * Nadia Hilker als Magna* * Cailey Fleming als Judith Grimes* * Cassady McClincy als Lydia* * Lauren Ridloff als Connie** *** Nebendarsteller * Thora Birch als Gamma * Juliet Brett als Frances * Havana Blum als Jüngere Lydia** * Seth Dousman als Männlicher Flüsterer * Kristin Erickson als Flüsterer Frau * Erica Frene als Verletzte Frau** Nicht im Abspann * Unbekannt als Adam Sutton** * Unbekannt als Betas bester Freund** * Kein Auftritt ** Auftritt im Rückblick *** Auftritt im Hintergrund Todesfälle *Verletzte Frau (Rückblende) *Frances *Betas bester Freund (Untot, Rückblende) *2 unbenannte Flüsterer (bestätigt) Trivia * Erster Auftritt von Gamma. * Letzter Auftritt von Frances. * Beta schützt seine Identität aus bisher nicht bekannten gründen. * Es wird offenbart, dass Betas Maske das Gesicht seines Untoten besten Freundes ist, den er eingesperrt hatte. Er trägt auch sein Shirt. ** Es wurde auch gezeigt, dass Betas Maske die erste Flüsterer-Maske war, die jemals gemacht wurde. * Alpha trauert offenbar immer noch um ihre Tochter, nachdem sie ihr heimlich einen Schrein gebaut hat. Es wird offenbart, dass Alpha den Rest der Flüsterer belogen hat, dass sie Lydia getötet hat. * Es wurde gezeigt, dass diejenigen, die sich nicht an die Flüsterer-Lebensweise anpassen, von den anderen Flüsterern als "nicht verbunden" bezeichnet werden. Die Strafe dafür ist normalerweise der Tod. * Es wurde enthüllt, dass zumindest einige Flüsterer Zweifel an ihrer Lebensweise hegen und stattdessen den Wunsch haben, in Gemeinschaften wie der Hilltop Kolonie beizutreten. * Der Titel der Episode, "Wir sind das Ende der Welt", bezieht sich auf Alphas Philosophie, die sie Beta beibringt, nachdem er Lydia und ihr Zuflucht geboten hatte. ** Es leitet sich aus Betas Aussage "Ich bin das Ende der Welt" ab, die er über die Wände eines Krankenzimmers gekritzelt hatte, und es wiederholt sagt, nachdem sein untoter bester Freund getötet wurde. en:We Are the End of the World Kategorie:Staffel 10